Tiempo
by Seiketo Nayset
Summary: Rusia observa la disputa de España con una de las Italia. Mucho tiempo observó eso, durante años. Finalmente, ha decidido romper con su propio hielo. RusxEsp ¿¡Crack pair!
1. Chapter 1

Bien. He aquí mi persona publicando otra (Sí, otra) historia. Distinto fandom, probando suerte con parejas poco usuales. Eta vez, las víctimas serán Rusia y España. A petición de quien me inspiró a realizar esto. Espero sean tan lindo como esclavo de la nieve, y que sea de tu agrado. Deticado a vuestra persona y a tods aquells que lean.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Power (World Series) no me pertenece. Obra de Hidekazu Himaruya, quien agradezco por ayudarme a estudiar historia.

* * *

No lo soportaba. Fingía desinterés, fingía no importarle. Pero en su interior el pequeño monstruo quería destrozar y apoderarse de él, tenerlo para sí y que dejasen de lastimarlo. Nadie podía resistir tanto, pero aquel parecía inmune. O eso creía, hasta que escuchó la conversación que gatillaría su profunda atención.

- Pero, Lovi… -

- ¡Nada! ¡Bastardo español! Deja de ser un imbécil, ¿Acaso eres retrasado? – Escuchó decirle en la cara al otro, cosa que casi le hace fruncir el ceño.

- Lovi, ellos no tienen nada que ver – defendió Antonio, sabiendo que no tenía por qué.

- ¡Claro! ¡Tus amigos! Esos que toda mi infancia estuvieron burlándose ahora son inocentes. Eres un estúpido –

- ¡Ya te dije que nada tienen que ver! – Le gritó exasperado, pero se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de su reacción.

Romano detuvo la corriente de pensamientos, centrándose en el reclamo - ¿Me gritaste, España? – Preguntó, indignado.

- ¡No! – Volvió a gritar – Digo, es para que me escuches, Lovi – trató de reparar su error.

- . – Dijo entre dientes, dándose media vuelta para irse.

En ese preciso momento, sintió la necesidad y deseo de interrumpir. Estaba detrás del italiano, cosa que cuando se giró, chocó contra él.

- ¡Muévete pedazo de…! –

- ¿Necesitas algo, Italia? – sonrió fríamente, tal como todos sus enemigos temblaban al hacerlo.

- Iván… - murmuró Antonio, sin creer que estuviese ahí. ¿Acaso escuchó la discusión que había tenido?

El ruso le escuchó perfectamente decir su nombre. Le supo a gloria, a vodka con tónica y de la más alta calidad – España – Con su brazo derecho tomó de la camisa a Romano, alzándolo en el suelo - ¿Te molesta si converso con él, da? – Entrecerró sus ojos, tal sonrisa petrificante. Al no recibir respuesta, le puso en el suelo y le apartó con brusquedad.

El italiano se marchó enfurruñado y sin poder protestarle al grandote. Quería proferirle algunas maldiciones, pero se contuvo para evitar un conflicto con el peligroso ruso.

Antonio se encontraba mudo, con sus ojos abiertos en estado de impresión absoluta. Ahí, frente a él, una de las potencias mundiales le observaba, le estudiaba, de pies a cabeza. Se sentía vulnerable, desprotegido, pero a la vez tenía un sentimiento de necesidad a esos penetrantes ojos violetas.

- ¿Te importa si me quedo en tu país? – Le preguntó el ruso de improviso.

El español parecía pensarlo, pero en realidad no salía de su estupefacción. Atinó a responder cuando el ruso se acercó y acortó más la distancia entre ambos, casi frente a frente – No, puedes quedarte – soltó rápidamente.

- Qué bueno – sonrió inocentemente – Vendrás conmigo entonces – y le tomó del brazo, arrastrándole por el lugar.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! – Le reclamó - ¡Tengo que ir por Lovino! –

La mano de Iván apretó con descomunal fuerza el brazo de Antonio, cosa que el otro se quejó de inmediato y el crujir de sus huesos le dio una alarma.

- El italiano no quiere verte. Y prometiste que te quedarías conmigo – sonrió, aligerando el agarre del brazo del español.

- No, dije que podías quedarte en mi país… - le corrigió el español.

- Y tú eres España – puntualizó Rusia.

_Así, Antonio fue arrastrado en contra de su voluntad hacia su propio país._

* * *

Sí, reconozco que es realmente corto. Pero prometo subir el próximo muy pronto (Tengo que revisar la ortografía), ¿Review?

**_Seiketo Nayset_**


	2. Capítulo 2

Muy bien, lo prometido es deuda. Revisé la ortografía y sintaxis, creo que no se me ha escapado detalle. Si es así, pido me lo hagan saber.

Agradecimientos a quien me dejó el primer review. ¡Muchas gracias!

* * *

Sin darse cuenta, la compañía del ruso distaba de ser tortuosa y aburrida. Al final, Iván le escuchaba atentamente a todo lo que él le enseñaba de su turismo. Incluso las historias fantásticas o aquellas que él mismo había protagonizado a lo largo de su historia. Disfrutaba de la compañía del peliblanco.

- Rusia, ¿No tienes calor con esa bufanda? – Se atrevió a preguntarle entre tanta conversación.

- Me gustan los lugares cálidos – respondió sin importarle mucho.

- Debes estar asándote, anda, quítatela – el español tomó una punta de la bufanda y la enrolló mientras pasaba sus manos apenas rozando el cuello de Iván, cosa que le causó un estremecimiento - ¿Estás mejor? – sonrió alegre, entregándole la bufanda doblada y enrollada.

- Sí… - murmuró en respuesta, sintiéndose ligero.

Tras esa visita de Rusia, otras le sucedieron. Meses pasaron donde cada día el español dejaba que el eslavo le visitara y recorrieran toda la extensión de su país. Mientras Antonio hablaba y relataba, Iván le escuchaba y miraba furtivamente.

Un año desde que se conocieron, donde Antonio podía seguir visitando a sus amigos, quienes se sorprendieron al escuchar de boca de su amigo que el ruso le visitaba. Francia y Prusia le advirtieron que podría ser peligroso. Quizás era uno de sus intentos de "ser uno con Rusia", tal como la misma nación pronunciaba.

- Pues, Iván jamás me ha propuesto eso – objetó Antonio, bebiendo un largo trago de su cerveza.

- ¡No te dejes engañar! – Su amigo pruso le advertía del peligro – Un día de estos llegará a tu casa, te pedirá ser uno con él, terminarás teniendo sexo y dejarás de ser _awesome_ – relató rápidamente.

- ¡¿Quién dijo que tendría sexo con Iván? – Le reclamó el hispano.

- ¿Y te ofendes por eso? – Le cuestionó Francia – Disfruta de una noche y luego te olvidas – y se pasó una mano por su cabello.

- Iván no es alguien de una noche. Jamás haría algo como eso – sentenció el español, sin darse cuenta de sus palabras.

Francis y Gilbert no podía creer lo que escuchaban de Antonio. Aquel que toda su vida se había pasado luchando por agradarle al italiano mal hablado y abusador, ahora ni atisbos de eso quedaba en él.

- ¿Y Lovino? – Se atrevió a preguntar Francia.

- Debe estar con su hermano. Me mandó al demonio, así que desistí de verlo – se encogió de hombros.

_Definitivamente, Rusia le había lavado el cerebro. O Antonio había cambiado. Y mucho._

* * *

Corto, lo admito. Pero así voy subiendo capítulos distintos y sin tanto detalle. Creo que ese es mi mayor defecto, soy muy descriptivo.

_¿Review?_


	3. Capítulo 3

Disculpando el retraso, les traigo la tercera parte. ¡Prometo subir la cuarta parte para mañana! La verdad es que me había olvidado de corregir la ortografía, pero ya me animé.

De antemano, gracias a todos y todas los y las que dejaron sus comentarios. No soy mucho de responder los review, pero sepan que siempre los leo y me emociono mucho cuando se que les agrada.

**Disclaimer:** Ya se lo saben...

* * *

La cumbre de países europeos se llevaba a cabo en Francia. Los asistentes fueron llegando uno a uno al salón de la conferencia. Cuando Rusia entró, sin su bufanda y con un atuendo más ligero que su acostumbrado abrigo, la mayoría de sorprendió.

- ¡Iván! – Antonio agitó su mano, indicando su posición.

El ruso sonrió amable. Se acercó hasta el hispano y se sentó junto a él. Inglaterra no pudo aguantar su curiosidad y le habló al ruso.

- ¿Y ese atuendo, Rusia? –

- Me he acostumbrado al clima de estos países. Es más agradable así – respondió sincero.

- Es raro verte sin bufanda – comentó Alemania.

- Hace un año que no la uso – ladeó su cabeza infantilmente – Está doblada y enrollada en mi maleta –

- Iván, ¿Vendrás luego a mi casa? Preparé paella – le invitó Antonio, cambiando el tema de conversación.

- No me la perdería por nada, _da_ – el ruso posó su mano izquierda sobre el cabello de Antonio y lo revolvió, desordenándolo aún más.

La reunión comenzó y Ludwig la presidía. Aunque se encontraba medianamente distraído luego de la muestra de 'afecto' que tenía el ruso con el español. Parecía en otro mundo, así que prefirió darles un receso a todos con tal de despejarse.

- ¡España nii-chan! – El menor de los italianos se acercó corriendo hasta el hispano, quien iba junto al ruso - ¡Rusia! – Tembló de miedo al ver al eslavo.

- Feliciano – saludó el hispano - ¿Qué sucede? – Se acercó para calmarlo – Tranquilo, Iván no muerde – sonrió amable.

- ¿Seguro? – Se escudó detrás de Antonio, lagrimeando y gimoteando.

- Muy seguro, Feli – rió nervioso – Entonces, ¿Qué sucede? –

- ¡Oh, cierto! – El italiano recuperó inmediatamente su compostura, olvidando al ruso - ¿Irás a casa la próxima semana? ¡Es mi cumpleaños! –

- También es el cumpleaños de Lovino – analizó Antonio – Y no creo que él quiera verme – dedujo.

- Ve~ Mi hermano no quiere hacer fiesta – contó despreocupado - ¡Pero irás a mi fiesta! Si él no quiere fiesta, se la pierde –

- Bueno, eso es cierto… - el español no parecía muy convencido – Muy bien, iré – confirmó.

Con la declaración de Antonio, Feliciano se marchó feliz, saltando y tarareando. Rusia y España quedaron viéndole como se juntaba con Alemania, hasta que el más alto habló – Si no te importa, iré a recogerte la otra semana. No confío en Italia del Sur –

- Vamos, Iván. Ya superé eso, no te preocupes. Anda, tenemos una paella esperándonos – le tomó del brazo con naturalidad y le arrastró por el salón.

Lovino miraba la escena desde las sombras, viendo como perdía una posibilidad de disculparse y recuperar al español.

* * *

¡Demonios! ¿Qué irá a suceder? Tanto avance que ha tenido Iván y puede irse al trasto.


	4. Capítulo 4

_Bien. He de admitir que me he tardado y solo porque era un fin de semana largo, además de algunos trabajos en la Universidad... Pero aquí está, la cuarta parte, donde se decide un poco el rumbo a tomar. Sí, meloso._

Advertencia: No apto para gente con problemas de azúcar.

**Disclaimer**: Ya se lo saben... ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Feli! – Antonio extendió una caja mediana para el mencionado, dedicándole una radiante sonrisa.

- ¡España nii-chan! ¡Muchas gracias! – Recibió el regalo y le invitó a pasar a su casa. Había varias naciones ahí, acompañándole en su día. Dio gracias de no toparse con el hermano gemelo en la entrada, porque no se sentía preparado para hablar con él.

Antonio era consciente de que ya no sentía lo mismo por su antiguo subordinado. Le tenía un cariño especial, claro, pero no podía compararle con la compañía que le regalaba el ruso y la comprensión que le brindó cuando más lo necesitaba. Iván era lejos una persona fría; era cuidadoso con las relaciones personales, temía ser utilizado o desechado cuando dejasen de necesitarle, pero él buscaba algo más y no estaba seguro si sería recíproco o no.

- Hey, bastardo. Olvidaste mi regalo – Lovino estaba cruzado de brazos apoyado a una muralla, mirando de reojo al español, quien se había sumido en sus pensamientos, sin poder advertir al italiano.

- ¿Qué? ¡No, para nada! – Se defendió – Viene con el de Feliciano, son gemelos y pensé que les gustaría compartir el mismo obsequio, aunque en diferentes colores – explicó, dando por terminada la conversación para ir a conversar con Prusia, que estaba junto a Hungría y Alemania bebiendo.

No pasó más de una hora cuando se cansó de sentir esa penetrante mirada en su nuca. Lovino le perforaba la paciencia y él sabía no había cometido falta alguna para ser tratado como un traidor o delincuente.

Se despidió cortésmente de todos, alegando que debía atender algunos asuntos personales. Dio sus saludos y bendiciones a un año más de vida de Feliciano y salió raudo de la casa. Empezó a caminar rápido, luego a trotar y finalmente echó a correr, hasta llegar a una plaza cercana cuando sus pies le decían que se detuvieran.

- No es bueno que te esfuerces tanto, España – le dijo el ruso a modo de saludo.

- Dime Antonio, no tienes que ser tan formal – corrigió el hispano – No aguanté. No soy un bandido para que me mirara de esa forma… - apretó sus puños, con rabia.

- No te preocupes tanto, así lo deseó él – le pasó un brazo por los hombros del español, ofreciéndole su apoyo.

Caminaron un rato alrededor de la plaza mientras el hispano le contaba cómo fue la fiesta a petición del ruso. Pasados quince minutos, cuando ya se disponían a marcharse, Lovino apareció frente a ellos con cara de pocos amigos.

- Ya veo – habló con voz fría - ¿Me cambiaste por Rusia? Eres un bastardo, España – Le insultó despectivamente.

Los ojos violetas de Iván refulgieron con odio. Abrazó posesivamente al español, atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo. Con lentitud, tomó el mentón de Antonio y besó suavemente los labios del hispano, entrecerrando sus ojos para ver la cara de estupefacción del italiano al hacerlo.

- España es mío, no te permitiré volver a insultarlo, Italia del Sur – le encaró con todo el porte de la nación más grande del mundo – O no dudaré en destruirte. No serás ni prisionero de guerra – amenazó.

La cara de Antonio era un poema. Se debatía entre la cordura o salir corriendo de esa extraña situación. Lovino tembló como nunca al ver semejante aura rodeando al ruso, capaz de enfriar el ambiente cerca de él. Sin embargo, esa misma aura fría no afectaba al hispano, al contrario, le parecía tibia y acogedora.

Rusia tomó la mano de Antonio y le arrastró lejos de ahí. Caminaron sin rumbo aparente mientras Antonio recordaba el sabor del beso, tocándose los labios.

- Espero no vuelva a molestarte más – dijo el ruso, con su mirada oculta en el flequillo de su cabello.

- Iván… - murmuró – Tú, ¿De verdad lo hiciste sólo por eso? – Preguntó. Quería saber el verdadero motivo detrás de esa acción y no quería ser lastimado nuevamente.

El ruso se detuvo en su marcha, obligando al hispano a hacer lo mismo. Le miró con sus orbes violetas fijamente, cargadas de un brillo y ternura infinita – No quiero verte sufrir, España –

Esta vez fue Antonio quien besó al ruso, cerrando sus ojos. Era la mejor manera de averiguarlo. Y fue correspondido con una intensidad que no había sentido nunca antes.

- Soy feliz – el país de la pasión abrazó con fuerza al ruso – Ya no sufriré si me acompañas –

- Todo lo que quieras, mi sol – sonrió el otro, envolviéndolo en sus brazos.

El comienzo de una nueva relación. Que por cierto sería bastante comentada por el resto de las naciones, incluyendo a los propios jefes de cada uno, quienes no lo tomarían muy bien.

* * *

_¿Merezco un review? Vamos, prometo actualizar en menos de un día si me dejan uno. [Inserte cara de cachorro a medio morir saltando de hambre y de frío]_


	5. Capítulo 5

_Algunas aclaraciones:_ Siempre he pensado que entre naciones deben hablar un idioma en común. Fuera del que hablan los humanos de sus respectivos países, es por eso que logran comunicarse sin tener que hablar la lengua del otro. De por sí, creo que aprender chino, ruso, japonés, sueco o finlandés es terriblemente difícil. Imagínense que todos ellos sepan hablar el idioma de las otras naciones. Tendrán muchos años, pero no son eruditos ni tienen complejo de papa (Esos que saben muchos idiomas)

Bajo ese concepto, nota:

- _Texto en cursiva es ruso_ -

- **Texto en negrita es idioma común entre naciones** -

- Texto normal es español, para comunicarnos entre lectores -

Todo esto cuando hay un 'humano' entre ellos. Fuera de eso, no creo que sea necesario recalcar las palabras. Sin más que añadir, les dejo es capítulo (El **Disclaimer** lo omito, ya se lo saben)

* * *

Trabajaba arduamente en los informes y papeles que su jefe le había entregado esa misma mañana. Desde que había comenzado su relación con Iván, Antonio se vio fuertemente presionado por sus jefes para tenerlo ocupado trabajando. No era iluso, sabía que les molestaba el acercamiento del último mes que tenían ambos, pero él trabajaba sin descanso con tal de terminar y poder disfrutar de la compañía que le ofrecía su actual pareja todas las tardes y noches que podía.

De hecho, esa misma tarde había quedado de cenar con el ruso, siendo él quien cocinaría y sería el anfitrión. Esperaba esa noche fuera maravillosa, tanto que incluso el clima parecía acompañarle con un día soleado y una noche que auguraba ser estrellada. Cerca de las seis de la tarde terminó todo su trabajo de forma impecable, entregándolo a su jefe en la oficina.

- Muy eficiente, Antonio – puntualizó el hombre - ¿Acaso tienes algo que hacer esta noche? –

- Preparar la cena y descansar, nada más – omitió el hecho de que tendría un visitante, adrede.

- Bueno, pide una cena, porque tienes más trabajo – sonrió con burla su jefe, mientras le entregaba una pila de papeles con trabajo pendiente - ¿Algún problema? – Cuestionó al ver que el cuerpo de su nación se tensó al ver todo ese trabajo.

- Creo que podría hacerlo mañana, jefe – forzó una sonrisa, tratando de ser amable – De verdad, estoy muy cansado con todo lo de hoy – suspiró, sobándose un hombro y riendo nervioso.

- Es urgente, lo necesito listo a primera hora para mañana – extendió los papeles y se los entregó, con cara de pocos amigos.

Antonio titubeó. ¡Era demasiado trabajo! Con mucha suerte, podría tenerlo listo cerca de las tres de la madrugada y así no podría juntarse con Iván – Está bien – se resignó. Llamaría a Iván y se disculparía con él, pidiéndole que tuvieran esa cena al día siguiente o cuando pudieran.

Se llevó el montón de papeles hasta su oficina, lateral a la de su jefe. Cerró la puerta de una suave patada y dejó todo sobre su escritorio. Con pesadez, sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su novio. Al tercer tono, le contestó - ¿Iván? –

- ¿Qué sucede, mi sol? – Escuchar la voz del ruso le relajó demasiado. Esperó algunos segundos, sin respuesta - ¿Antonio? –

- Ah, sí. Disculpa – se apresuró a decir por su prolongado silencio – Mi jefe me ha cargado más trabajo y es demasiado. Terminaré cerca de medianoche o más – llevó una mano hasta la pila de papeles, descubriendo que algunos estaban prácticamente vacíos o muy poco trabajados – Creo que no quiere que nos veamos –

- Tendrá que hacerlo él, porque estoy afuera de la Moncloa esperándote – escuchó la risa de Iván que no demostraba simpatía – Iré a hablar con él, aprovechando que estoy subiendo las escaleras – y cortó.

Antonio se apresuró a salir de su oficina. Su jefe y Rusia no eran grandes amigos y no quería problemas con ninguno de ellos. Cuando se encaminó hasta la puerta de su jefe la encontró abierta. Iván había derribado la puerta, probablemente, con una patada.

- ¡¿Quién te crees para derribar mi puerta? – Le gritó Rajoy a su novio, visiblemente molesto.

- _Vengo a buscar a mi novio_ – Iván estaba hablando en ruso. Aún no dominaba bien el español y entre naciones hablaban una lengua que para ellos era fácil de entender.

- ¿Qué está diciendo, Antonio? – Le demandó su jefe traducir - ¡Dile que se largue de mi oficina! –

- Iván, dice que te vayas – le pidió amable a su pareja.

- **Solo si te vas conmigo. Tenemos una cena pendiente** – respondió calmado, pero el hispano sabía que estaba usando su autocontrol para no asesinar a su jefe.

- **Lo sé, pero tengo mucho trabajo. Puedes quedarte en mi casa si quieres** – ofreció gentil, esperando que aceptara.

- ¿Qué carajos están hablando ustedes? – Interrumpió su jefe golpeando la mesa de su escritorio, atrayendo la atención de ambas naciones.

- _Será mejor que te calles y dejes ir a mi novio_ – el ruso se acercó peligrosamente al escritorio, pero Antonio se interpuso en su camino – **Mi sol…** - le llamó con amor.

- No, Iván. Es mi jefe, no puedo dejar que le hagas daño – defendió a su pesar. Se mordió el labio, nervioso – **Por favor, espérame en mi casa. Trataré de terminar lo antes posible** –

- No terminarás para irte con él. Te daré más trabajo, hay mucho que puedes hacer – se burló el hombre tras él.

La paciencia de Antonio estaba llegando a su límite. Soportaba el trato, pero que lo hiciera exclusivamente para que él no pudiera estar con su pareja, eso sí que no lo permitiría. Él era una nación, fue un imperio conquistador y un chiquillo como ese y sus caprichos no lo alejarían de quien quería a su lado.

- Tú, pequeño mocoso – se giró, dándole la espalda al ruso – Acepto que me des órdenes, acepto que hay mucho trabajo pendiente y yo te ayudo con él. Incluso acepto tus tonteras de planes que tiene a mi gente sin empleo – entrecerró sus ojos, al punto que sus orbes esmeraldas cambiaron a una tonalidad rojiza – Pero si continúas alejándome de mi novio, te juro que conocerás al imperio español, el conquistador de tierras inhóspitas – le tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo alzó ligeramente – Un niño como tú no podrá darle órdenes a más de dos mil años de antigüedad – y lo soltó con fuerza, dejándolo estampado en la silla – Tendrás que hacer el trabajo con tus colaboradores, me largo. Vuelvo en una semana – tomó la mano de Iván y lo sacó de la oficina con paso rápido.

El mismo ruso estaba sorprendido y atónito, tanto o más que el sujeto que encaró el hispano. Reconoció esa aura, esa sensación de temor al enfrentarse a otra nación. No, una nación no causaba ese misticismo, era el poder de un imperio, el que pocos de los que quedaban entre ellos tenían la capacidad de despertar.

- Lo siento – soltó Antonio cuando llegaron por fin a su casa – Prepararé la cena, acomódate, es tu casa – se fue raudo hasta la cocina, sin dejar que el ruso hablara.

Iván se acercó hasta la cocina, viendo como el tenso cuerpo de su sol sacaba algunas ollas y especias de estantes distintos. Se acercó sigiloso hasta el ibero y le estrechó en un abrazo gentil. Lo tomó de la cintura y le besó la nuca, ya que estaba detrás de él – Tranquilo, Hispanya – le llamó por su nombre antiguo.

- Estoy tranquilo, Iván – le respondió algo seco.

- No me mientas – rebatió duro – Estás tenso y no me has dado mi beso de bienvenida. No estás tranquilo – explicó con calma.

El español se relajó. Respiró profundamente y soltó el aire lentamente. Repitió el acto unas tres veces, hasta que tomó las manos de Iván y sonrió radiante – Tienes razón. Lo siento – se giró dentro del abrazo del ruso y pasó sus brazos por el pecho del peliblanco – Hola – le saludó con ternura, besando los labios del eslavo.

- _Privet_, mi sol – respondió el más alto, regalándole una de esas sonrisas reales y llenas de cariño - ¿Estás bien ahora? –

- De maravilla, gracias a ti – su sonrisa no se quitaba de su rostro - ¿Quieres ayudarme a cocinar? – Ofreció gentil.

- En lo que quieras y más – respondió, soltando el abrazo.

Esa misma noche, Antonio decidió que quería pasar un largo tiempo, de preferencia toda una vida, con el ruso que le acompañaba y entendía. Con aquel que llenaba ese espacio que por muchos años estuvo vacío.

* * *

¿Un review? ¡Cumplí mi palabra y actualicé! Muchas gracias a **Black-Zola** por dejarme su huella. ¡Te dedico este capítulo!


End file.
